<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's my Kazoo. by imaginationisrainbowcoloured</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232046">That's my Kazoo.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured'>imaginationisrainbowcoloured</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, High School, M/M, Modern Era, No Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr post by @violetwolfraven</p><p>*wakes up in a cold sweat* In a modern/high school AU Race has a kazoo instead of a cigar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Race/Kazoo, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's my Kazoo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s my kazoo!” Someone shrieked, and the sound echoed down the hallway- the only warning to anyone standing around of the impending whirlwind.</p><p><br/>
“You’ll steal another!” Came the answering call, interrupted slightly by the breathlessness of someone who had been both running and laughing.</p><p><br/>
“I didn’t steal that one you- “</p><p><br/>
The original voice- which belonged to Race- cut off abruptly with a loud crash as he and Albert- the source of the other voice- hit the row of lockers against the wall and then, subsequently, the floor. It was probably for the best that school had ended over an hour ago so, beside the two of them, there were only members of their group left in the building. </p><p><br/>
The kazoo was unexpectedly removed from their flailing limbs by the only person who dared to try and contain the two of them- Davey- and they both frowned up at him, mildly offended that they hadn’t been allowed to just fight it out. Davey, who was watching them with no small amount of confusion just raised an eyebrow and wiggled the kazoo, out of their reach.</p><p><br/>
“Aw, I was just gonna leave them to fight.” Jack said, approaching the three of them and slinging an arm around Davey’s shoulder. Race and Albert, who were dusting themselves off, both politely pretended not to notice how the latter action caused the two older boys to blush.</p><p><br/>
“Here.”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks Davey.” Race kissed the kazoo, ignoring the eyerolls that earned from the other three, “My hero.” He added, and shoved Jack’s arm off in order to wrap his own around Davey’s neck in an admittedly fair impression of a swooning damsel.</p><p><br/>
“You’re welcome,” Davey sighed, used to the antics of their entire group, and rather than trying to remove Race- which would have just made him cling tighter- adjusted his position to accommodate him. A bad move really, since Race proceeded to take that as an invitation to wrap his legs around Davey’s waist as well, until Davey was pretty much carrying him.</p><p><br/>
Once the two of them had gotten themselves situated, Albert made an attempt to re-steal the kazoo, which was unfortunately thwarted by Race’s new advantage of Davey’s height, which allowed him to dodge said attempt quite easily by shifting further up Davey and holding the kazoo above his head. This was, of course, the exact moment that Sarah and Katherine emerged from the toilets opposite and proceeded to start laughing hysterically.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not funny, guys.” Davey objected in a tone that was probably aiming for serious and authoritative but missed by quite a large margin considering that he still had Race wrapped around him, and instead came out as a whine.</p><p><br/>
“What’s not?” Elmer asked, rounding the corner with Blink and Mush having only caught the tail end of the conversation. The three of the paused, mouths open as if they had been planning on saying something but had forgotten everything they had ever known once faced with the Race-Davey amalgamation.</p><p><br/>
“Please,” Blink said, being the first one to regain his voice, “tell me someone has photos.”</p><p><br/>
Albert looked minorly offended, “What do you take me for? Of course, I have photos!”</p><p><br/>
“No…” Davey groaned, turning his entire body to look at Albert since Race’s position prevented him from just turning his head, “please Albert what do you want to delete those?”</p><p><br/>
Albert smiled at him innocently, “Nothing.”</p><p><br/>
There was a pause in which everyone looked at him, and Davey slowly narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You already sent them somewhere, didn’t you?”</p><p><br/>
“Oh yeah.”</p><p><br/>
“Where?”</p><p><br/>
“The groupchat.”</p><p><br/>
“Ok,” Davey relaxed slightly, “that’s just our group and most of us are already here.”</p><p><br/>
“And to Spot.”</p><p><br/>
“Race’s boyfriend, yeah fine.”</p><p><br/>
“And he sent them to the Brooklyn groupchat.”</p><p><br/>
Davey was tensing up again, “Well, they’re our friends, right?”</p><p><br/>
“And he posted it on Instagram.” Jack added, unhelpfully.</p><p><br/>
Race’s laughed drowned out the noise of Davey groaning like his life had just ended, “What did he caption it?”</p><p><br/>
“Uh,” Jack glanced down, “Remind me why I’m dating him.”</p><p><br/>
There was a chorus of laughter and some gentle mocking of Spot and Race’s relationship as everyone else pulled out their phones to see and to comment on the photo. Davey recovered from his agony faster than expected and just sighed before pointing out that the rest of the group were probably already at Medda’s, and that they should leave soon if they actually wanted to eat any of the snacks.</p><p><br/>
“Crutchie’ll save some for us.” Race countered confidently.</p><p><br/>
“Sure, but he’s no match against Smalls and Sniper combined, and Les is already there.” Davey had only intended to get the group slowly moving out of the school building, but apparently his counterargument came with the added bonus of Race jumping off of his back and booking it down the corridor.</p><p><br/>
“C’mon losers! If I get no food, I’m gonna play my kazoo all night!”</p><p><br/>
Albert, who had suddenly remembered his mission to remove the kazoo from Race’s possession chased him down the corridor, followed by everyone except Jack and Davey, who had decided that they supported Albert’s mission on the basis of wanting to get some sleep. Jack just laughed and followed them, glancing back to check Davey was following.</p><p><br/>
Finally released from Race’s hold, Davey was following, but he also pulled out his phone to see Spot’s post for himself. Both he and Race were actually smiling in it, and Davey’s hand were precariously gripping at whatever part of Race they could reach to stop him from falling. Jack could also be partially seen in the background- concerned and laughing, watching them, but his eyes were mostly focused on Davey’s smiling face.</p><p><br/>
Underneath his caption, Spot had added a comment.</p><p><br/>
<em>@raceraceracer love u dumbass.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i just wanted to write some happy fluff<br/>also to explore that cursed concept<br/>ill kill for fanart of the photo. i will. please.<br/> </p><p>hummus? thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>